Last Breath
by themorgensterns
Summary: For one last time I looked at the gods, my dad crying, and Annabeth slumped unconscious on the wall. I smiled and closed my eyes for good.


I ran through the ruble of the city in Olympus towards the throne room. Annabeth was quietly following behind me not saying a word as she solemnly looked at the city. Our footsteps echoed off of the ground making it clear to anyone in close range that we were there. Annabeth came to a stop at the throne rooms large brass doors. I rubbed a hand through my sweat slicked hair and sighed, it was now or never. Annabeth pushed the doors open and I walked in first, putting her behind me. A boy was standing in the middle of the room, his sandy blonde hair sticking up. When you first look at him he looks normal, until you see the scar marring his face and his solid gold eyes. I grimaced at seeing those eyes that caused so much pain and deaths. Kronos smirked at seeing us.

"So, the hero is finally here." Kronos laughed while looking at the 12 thrones in a U-shape, "Who's throne should I destroy first? Maybe your fathers." Kronos hummed in thought.

"Why are you doing this Luke?" I asked with hurt in my voice.

Kronos just laughed, "He is no longer here, his body belongs to me now."

I glared at him as he walked to my fathers throne swinging his scythe. He raised it as if about to slash it apart but froze.

"I think I will do my sons last," He said while grinning towards me.

I uncapped riptide and I ran at Kronos. I would not let him destroy any of the Olympians thrones, even if I don't like some of them. Kronos just smirked as if expecting me to do this and blocked my strike. He put in a few slashes to me but I blocked them as easily as he did. Kronos growled starting to get frustrated.

"I will make your death slow and painful Sea-brat." He grunted.

"Don't do this Luke," I pleaded.

Kronos just laughed and came at me again. I was able to block his slash, but I started wearing out. I looked at Annabeth who was watching intently, not doing anything to help.

"I'm sorry Percy," She said with tears in her eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as Kronos just watched amused.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" I asked as she walked towards Luke.

"I never loved you," She stuttered.

It felt as if I was being torn apart. I couldn't believe we never had anything after everything we've been through. I was fine with not being a couple but how could she tell me like this?

She walked towards Kronos who just sneered and sent her flying into the wall.

"Stupid girl, you really thought I would let you join me?" He laughed darkly.

I growled, just because Annabeth didn't love me didn't mean I did not care for her.

"Luke, remember what you said, you would be her family." I muttered.

I saw his eyes flicker to blue but then back to gold.

"LUKE IS NOT HERE!" Kronos screamed as he ran at me.

I blocked his strike as he furiously kept attacking me.

"You said you loved me." I said weakly.

Kronos stopped his attack, his eyes turning to blue.

"Percy," He murmured dropping the blade.

He looked towards Annabeth's unconscious form sadly. He paced over to her and picked up her dagger. My eyes narrowed as I walked over to Luke.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he undid his armor.

"He is fighting for my body, soon I will have no control." Luke murmured.

Luke's eyes flickered back to gold and a furious expression was on his face. Kronos screamed as he stabbed me in my Achilles heel. It felt as if my body was on fire, pain worse than any I've ever felt. Once Luke saw what he did his eyes changed back to blue.

"Percy!" He yelled.

He angrily grabbed the knife and stabbed himself under his arm in a spot you would never think of. He screamed as his body glowed white and he fell to the ground. I weakly dragged myself towards him and grabbed his hand, tears streaming down my face. Luke smiled once he felt my hand.

"We are dying, aren't we?" He said.

"Yes we are." I said smiling.

The throne room doors flew open and the gods filled in. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw me and Luke. Hermes started crying as other Gods made to comfort him. Dad broke free from the others hold and came and knelt beside me.

"My son." He said crying.

"Dad," I whispered.

Zeus and Hades came and pulled dad back as Luke looked towards me,

"Did you ever love me?" Luke asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Once I thought I did." I said sadly.

Luke smiled, as if expecting this.

"I will see you in Elysium, my friend." Luke muttered.

For one last time I looked at the gods, my dad crying, and Annabeth slumped on the wall. I smiled and closed my eyes.


End file.
